Her Hand
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Monty is hoping to receive his girlfriend's father's blessing especially of the question he wishes to ask of Kim now she's out of high school. How will James react to this man's request dealing with his little girl? Will he give his blessing?


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who want a Kim/Monkey First oneshot. I'll admit it has been some time since I last done this pairing so hopefully it comes out alright.**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its characters belong to Disney. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, establish relationship, fluff

Summary: Monty is hoping to receive his girlfriend's father's blessing especially of the question he wishes to ask of Kim now she's out of high school. How will James react to this man's request dealing with his little girl? Will he give his blessing?

Her Hand

* * *

Fighting the fear going through him, Monty gulps standing in front of his girlfriend's home with her best friend by his side smirking at him with amusement. He glares at the lanky blond who laughs before nudging him in the side.

"So what is the all might Monkey Fist so afraid of," Ron gently teases the slightly older man earning a glare.

"Actually of James Possible," the raven grumbles paling not ready to knock on the door.

"Mr. P is cool," Ron assures the man pressing the doorbell making Monty bite his cheeks hearing a male's voice calling out.

"I'm coming."

Monty starts sweating as the door opens. He lets a sigh of relief seeing Kim at the door smiling at him warmly. He returns her smile with one of his own which drops a little seeing her father behind her with a raise brow.

"Monty," James said stoically making the raven shift side to side as Kim scowls at her father's obvious overprotectiveness coming out.

"Daddy," She said warningly making the lightly greying brunette sigh softly knowing his little girl isn't so little anymore.

"Don't worry Kim I just want to speak with your father. If you don't mind Mr. Possible," Monty said unsure of himself which he's rather not use to and rather dislikes it.

Kim frowns a little at her boyfriend. She could tell he been up to something as of late and been curious to find out. It's even more surprising that Ron is with him since his love of monkeys. Speaking of monkeys, there is one pops out of Monty's bag with a coo making Ron howl out in fear making Kim grin seeing it's her favorite one which she kindly calls Kai.

"Hey Kai," Kim calls to the said monkey who jumps into her waiting arms nuzzling against her.

"Lucky thing," Monty grumbles at his minion who doesn't pay him any attention at all.

Besides Monty, Ron finally controls his breathing. His fear of monkeys isn't so bad though there are times it gets bad enough. It's sometimes good there are times one of Monty's minions decides to sleep with Kim that he slowly gotten use to them but for some reason that specific one just loves to scare him. In his pocket, Ron could hear Rufus laughing to himself enjoying his owner's scream that startle a lot of the neighbors.

Glaring at his pocket rather annoyed, Ron grumble, "Traitor."

"You need to talk Fiske?" James asks clearing his throat making the man nod.

"Be nice to him Dad," Kim reply, kissing Monty's cheek as she goes by him while caring the monkey, Kai, in her arms while Ron follows her chatting about the everyday things and nachos he's thinking of eating.

James rolls his eyes a bit behind his daughter's back. He looks carefully at Monty who seems to just stiff up again. Well this is rather going to be interesting. He might as well enjoy it. He sulks hearing his wife's cough and moves aside gesturing for Monty to come in.

"What is it you want to talk about?" James said getting to the point breaking Monty out of his thoughts.

Monty stares into the dark eyes of the man before him. He closes his eyes for a moment composing himself. He said in a clear voice letting his feelings for his girlfriend come through, "Mr. Possible I want to ask you for your blessing to have Kimberly's hand in Marriage."

James could only blink in surprise. He has been expecting something rather different but not this. He could feel his heart jump in his throat as memories of his Kim smiling at him as a baby and as she got older. Seeing in Monty's eyes he could see the sincerity of his feelings and rather serious of his asking for his blessing.

Monty continues taking James's silent as thinking and possibly rejecting him for his daughter's hand. "Mr. Possible I know Kim will be your daughter but she somehow has me wishing to have her in my life. When we part I feel like I'm empty. She brings the sunshine and air that I breathe. Her smile so tender and loving makes me wish to continue seeing it."

James holds up his hand clearing his throat, "You really love my daughter."

It wasn't a question but rather a statement which Monty nods flushing a little.

A small and sad smile graces the man's face. He could see this man before him truly loves his daughter. He raises a hand to place on his shoulder commenting, "Make her happy. Monty Fiske. I do give you my blessing to have my daughter's hand in marriage."

Monty nods quickly replying, "Thank you sir."

He turns on his heels running out of the house towards the direction his girlfriend is not hearing the conversation between James and Ann Possible.

"He really loves her doesn't he, James."

"My little girl….and a monkey…I fear what the" He stops shuddering at the possibility of grandkids.

Figuring where her husband's mind is going, Ann teases him, "James, dear, you already have a grandchild between those two."

"WHAT?!" He roars staring at his wife wide eye only to see her laughing.

"That little monkey Kim is holding when she left," Ann teases making her husband sigh with relief and grumble about monkey kids.

* * *

Finding Kim sitting at the tables outside of the usual hangout place for her and Ron, Monty stops breathing hard. He searches his pockets in hopes to find the ring box he been carrying. It's not even there! He wants to shout about the unfairness when he heard Kim's soft gasp.

"Kai, why you have a ring box?" the red head ask gazing at the little monkey who looks in its master's direction making her look the same way as well, "Monty? What's going on?"

'Damn blasting monkey!' he growl in his mind as his cheeks turn a red color. Just at that moment the buffoon of a friend of her's chose to come out dropping his tray of food realizing he just came into an intimate moment between Kim and Monty.

Feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, Monty grabs the box opening it as he goes on one knee watching as the various emotions pass through Kim's green eyes. He ask love in his voice along with fear, "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kim gapes before letting a wide smile tug on her lips. She hugs her boyfriend whispering in his ear, "Yes!"

* * *

**Arashi: Well I hope it came out alright. I just enjoy writing the little minion monkey being so cheeky. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
